Bond of the Flames
by ACE-shellshocked
Summary: Leo and Raph start to fight on thier camping trip about how Raph isn't fit for leader. Will Raph do something hasty and will the two every regain peace in eachother again? Raph/Leo non-yaoi .Raph's POV.


Well here's our first story peoples, FINALLY!! We wanted to do a short story first just to give you guys a heads up on what we can do. Hope you'll like it. By the way, this idea just came out of nowhere for us. Plus, this story takes place about 3 weeks after the turtles beat the generals (from the movie), and two weeks after the peace between Leo and Raph was over. Enjoy! Told from Raph's POV, although it will already show it.

--

_Bond of the Flames_

_Raph POV_

"Leo I'm warning you….."

"Warning me about what Raph, all I'm trying to do is protect you."

I swear, I thought this fighting between me and Leo was over, but no. Mr. Splinter Jr. had to take it to the next level. It's been 2 weeks since we beat the shit outta those fricken generals, what noobs. For the most part Leo and I got along pretty well, until those two weeks of peace were over. Now we're on our camping trip and we are still fighting, and Don and Mikey are already asleep.

"Raph, why can't you understand? I only left to become a better leader for you."

"Oh really, well look at you now wise guy, you're not any better then you were when you left."

"Are you saying that I should leave again?"

"Yeah, maybe I am."

"Well I'm not leaving because I have duties to complete for this family, whether you want me or not!"

"Well I don't want you, nor do I need you, SO GET OUT!!!"

I stand up sweat running down my face, but I don't care, what happened on the rooftop that night, two weeks ago, was what proved Leo that I was better for the role of leader and that we didn't need him anymore. I just want to finish this fighting between me and that asshole just to prove to him wrong.

"Do you think you could do better as a leader hothead," as he stands up tensing his muscles.

"Yeah, I can. So just go ahead and swim your butt back to where ever you came from oh fearless leader, cause we don't need you anymore."

"I think you need me now, more than ever."

"No we don't, we never needed you. SO GO!!!!!"

He starts to pace around the fire, and starts talking about how I'm not fit for leader. Why I outta…..

"What are you doing Leo?"

He stops pacing and stares at me with cold eyes, what a bonehead.

"Well just look at yourself Raph! You're just so impatient, self-centered, arrogant, and not fit to be leader."

"I have every right to be leader!" My heart's starting to really pound, like it's about ready to just burst outta my chest. He better watch it, that, that, that ass!

"But you're not ready, that's the point."

Sweat really running down my body and my head is starting to burn. I just can't take him, I can't!!!!

"You don't have the experience, you don't have the talent, and you especially don't have the mind to be leader in any way."

THAT'S IT, HE'S SO DEAD!!!!! My vision starts to blur and suddenly I find myself reaching down into the fire. Leo keeps ranting on but I can't focus. I'm walking towards him anger pulsing through my body like a bullet. And then I raise the stick that I had drawn from the flames and scream, "YOUR NOT MY BROTHER, OR MY LEADER, SO SHUT UP!!!!!"

I thrash the burning branch with all might at my blue banded brother and the next thing I know I hear a cry a pain. I regain my vision and soon find my senior brother clutching his arm on the cold ground, with a welt stretching from his shoulder to the elbow, and blood slowly starting to run down his arm. What have I done?

Leo looked up at me, in shock for what I had done. He tries to get up but immediately collapses.

I look down at the branching, giving off its last strands of smoke. I am soon lost in thought for my inner fire was released, and in the end, impaired one of my own. A sudden moan snaps me out of my thoughts and I race over to my brother. I kneel down next to him and slowly pick him up. I cradle Leo in my arms, his head buried right into me. Tears slowly run down his face, hand still clutching his burned arm. How could I have done this to him, he's my brother, not an enemy. I look down at him and then at the wound, I close my eyes and I thought I felt a small tear descend on my cold face.

"Raph," I immediately open my eyes and look down at Leo. His sapphire eyes glistening from the tears that he shed, "I'm sorry."

"What, Leo are you insane? I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean look what I did to you. I'm such a bitch."

Now I can really feel the tears streaming.

"Yeah you are a bitch, but no matter what you will, are, and always shall be, my brother."

At that moment I just looked in disbelief. He still loved me, after all that I have done to him. Man, I AM SUCH AN ASS!

"Thanks bro," I reply.

Leo smiles at me, and looks as if he's putting all the love he could possibly find, into it. He stipples a painful gasp and clutches his arm more tightly, it's starting to swell. I look around for anything that can be used to wrap the wound in. My eyes settle on my red bandana, its tails resting upon my shoulders.

"Hang on Leo, this might sting a little."

I untie and remove to gentle fabric that covers my face and slowly pull it off. I stretch it out and carefully start wrapping it around Leo's swelling arm. Once it was properly wrapped, Leo let out a contented sigh, "Thanks Raph."

"No Prob."

I look back at my two sleeping little brothers, with their faces peaceful in a deep sleep.

"We better go to bed bro."

"Yeah, we should."

Still releasing a gasp of pain I calmly lifted my brother and carry him over to the campsite.

"You want to sleep with me bro?" Trying to be a little bit inviting for what I had done.

"Sure."

I set Leo down and pull over our two sleeping bags. I unzipped both of them entirely and let one be the mattress while the other becomes the blanket. Picking up and resetting Leo on the warm thin mattress brought relief to his tense body. I slowly helped him settle down and allowed his head to rest upon his pillow. I do the same and pull up the baggy blanket over us for the night.

I look up at the sky and watch the stars of a thousand colors stream above, having peace overlap my soul.

"Raph," the familiar voice of my older brother ring through the air. I look over at his now relaxed body.

"Yeah Leo?"

"I love you."

A large smile stretches across my face and my body content by his words, "Love you too bro."

I twist over and allow my arm to stretch over Leo's peaceful body. A sigh of relief escapes him as he twisted over towards me and buries his head into my neck. My whole face could just become a big smile right now, I've never felt so satisfied, or peaceful with my older brother, in my entire life. Peace between us was finally back.

I look at the fire one last time, and watch the glowing embers slowly die down, like my inner fire that has now been released from within.

--

Well sorry it took us so long but this is our first story. Not the longest or the best, but still worth it. Please comment and we hope you enjoyed it dudes. Another one will be coming up soon. Please read and review and……..STAY TUNED!!!*smiles*


End file.
